Small town Escape
by ElsannaArendelle94
Summary: After Anna's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, with her whole life packed into her car, she's saved by the nearby town's only mechanic, a tattooed woman named Elsa. With no place else to stay, Anna is welcomed into Elsa's home. But what is Anna running from? And can the small town mechanic fix not only her car, but Anna herself? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck, not again!" Anna screamed at her steering wheel, as white smoke plumed out of the hood of her car. She groaned, thumping her hands on the steering wheel, as multiple lights flashed on her dashboard.

"This can't be happening..." Anna grumbled, as her engine, which had been clanking loudly, suddenly sputtered and banged, until shutting down completely.

She was in the middle of nowhere. Mountains surrounded her, snow blanketed the ground. Other than the quiet clanking of her engine, the only sound she heard was wind rustling through the tall pine trees, and her own frustrated breathing. Begrudgingly, she reached over to the passenger seat, and into her purse, pulling out her phone.

"Thank god." She said quietly, as she still had cell service, albeit only two bars. She looked over the dashboard, for any signs as to where she might be. The winding mountain road was bare of nearly any signs of civilization. No power cables, no cell towers, not even a single road sign.

She opened up the maps app on her iPhone, and waited. And waited. And waited. After what felt like a century, the map finally opened up, with a small pin indicating her location.

"Shit..." she grumbled. Just like she had though. The middle of nowhere. Litterally, nothing around her. She groaned, as she panned the map out, then in, searching for any sign of civilization.

And just as she was about to give up hope, as she zoomed in further on the map, a single word came up.

"Arendelle..." Anna softly said, zooming in even further. The town was so small, it didn't even fully register on her app. It took a few more minutes of loading, before a single street, Main Street, loaded on her map. Scrolling over the town only took a couple minutes, it was so small it would've only taken her 30 seconds to drive through. She searched, frantically, for a garage, a shop, anything that could help her situation.

Nothing. A diner, a hotel, a grocery store, and an ice cream shop. That's all the lined Main Street. And at the end of the street, sat city hall. On the map, it looked no bigger than any other building.

Anna tapped on her screen, and opened up the city hall info. No website, just a phone number.

She quickly tapped on the number, and the other end started to ring.

Riiiiiing

Riiiiiing

Riiiiing

Just as anna was about to give up, she hear a click, and voice come on the other end.

"He...hello?" The voice said slolwy, sounding almost surprised.

"Hi, is this, um, is this Arendelle City Hall?"

"Y-yes, it is!" The voice on the other end sounded more excited than Anna expected. For a moment, she questioned if she was the first person to call all day.

Or even all week.

"How can I help you miss?"

"My, uh, my car broke down, and I'm kinda stranded out here." Anna said, rather embarrassed of her current situation.

"Is there, like, a tow truck, or something, that can come get me?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any garage here." The voice on the other end of the phone said. Anna sighed in disappointment, while she heard murrmers on the other end of the phone.

"You think...she has off today?...could you...she picked up?..." Anna heard on the other end of the call.

"Miss?" Asked the voice, and anna, on the verge of tears, answered quietly.

"Yes?"

"We don't have a local tow truck. But I know someone who can come get you."

"R-really?" Anna asked, wiping the wetness from the corners of her eyes.

"How far you're the road are you?" The voice asked, Anna now identified the voice as a man.

"I...I don't know..." Anna said softly, pulling the phone away from her ear, and looking down at her map. She had no point of reference, with so little service there was no way to track the route. "My map isn't that great."

"How many bends are in the road until the town?"

"L-like...eight?" Anna said.

"We can get you out of there, don't you worry." The man said, and a wave of relief washed over Anna's body, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Just give us about half an hour, and we'll get you back on the road in a jiffy."

"Thank you, so so much." Anna smiles into the phone, again on the verge of tears, though the were happy tears this time.

"No problem." The man said. "Just try to stay warm, someone is on their way."

Anna thanked the man again, before ending the phone call.

She placed her phone back in her purse, and looked over her dashboard. Her engine was still smoking, though much less now than it had been. She reached into the backseat of the car, and zipped open one of her suitcases. She pulled a fluffy zip up hoodie out of the mess of clothes, and opened her car door to step outside.

Cold air rushed over her body, as she pulled the jacket over her arms, zipping it all the way up to her neck. Her legs were freezing cold, as she only wore black leggings and Ugg boots, but she didn't want to rummage through her multiple suitcases to find her jeans. She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back into the door of her car.

Had her situation been different, Anna would've been much more happy about where she was.

The tall pine trees around her were dusted in a light coating of pure white snow. The white powder gave way beneath her feet, in a satisfying crunching sound. It was so quiet, the only sound was wind rustling in the long branches of the pines, and Anna's soft breathing, a pale fog floated past her lips with every breath.

It was so peaceful. Serene. Quiet

As Anna waited for her tow to arrive, she stood outside her car, shivering as her legs grew colder and colder. But she hardly noticed, as she basked in the beauty of the nature around her. To one side of the road, was a steep hill upwards, littered with small patches of snow. On the other side, Anna stared down into a small, shallow valley.

Anna gasped quietly, as a deer emerged from behind a tree. She remained as still as she could manage, aside from her shivering legs, as the male deer walked into the clearing. Each antler was at least three feet across, with ten or more points on either side. Anna listened, as the deer ever so quietly walked through the small valley, less than a hundred feet from Anna.

For nearly twenty minutes, Anna stood leaning in her car, watching as the buck slowly walked across the small valley, occasionally bending its long neck down to graze on the frozen grass.

Then, it's head shot upwards, surprising Anna. With black beady eyes, it scanned over the valley, it's ears turning speedster directions, listening for a sound that Anna couldn't hear.

"No, don't go..." Anna whispered ever so quietly, as the buck turned quickly, darting out of the valley.

Then, after another moment of silence, Anna heard what had started the deer. Off in the distance, ever so faint, Anna could hear it. The grumbling of an engine. Her spirits quickly rose, as after a moment, another vehicle came into view. Her heart beat fast, she hadn't seen another human for the last couple hundred miles. And now, in an old, beat up rusty truck, rode her savior.

She walked to the front of her car, which thankfully had stopped smoking, and stood in front of the hood, as the old rusty truck drove around the corner. Anna smiled and waved to the driver, though she couldn't see their face as their windshield was foggy. She was a hand stick out fo the window, and wave back.

But to her surprise, it wasn't a large, calloused hand that waved back.

'Are those...painted nails?' Anna thought to herself, as she saw the slender hand, with fingernails painted a pale blue. As the truck drove forward, Anna got a cleared view of the driver. But the surprise didn't fully hit her until the truck shut off, and the drivers side door opened up.

"Heard you were having some car trouble." Said the feminine voice, as the drivers side door closed.

Standing in front of Anna, in the freezing cold, stood a tall, slender woman. She had long blonde hair, plaited in a thick braid that hung all the way down to the small of her back. Atop her head, she had a blue bandana, tied up in a very retro style. Despite the freezing cold, the woman wore only a thin, black, long sleeve t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. The snow crunched underneath the woman's clunky work boots, as she stepped towards Anna's car.

"Y-Yea..." Anna shivered, as the blonde approached closer. "I don't know what happened."

"Let's have a look then." The blonde smiled, as Anna scooted out from the front of her hood.

The blonde opened up the hood of Anna's car, and another whole puff of smoke escaped from the engine compartment, causing Anna to jump back.

"Oh my god..." Anna said, startled, as the blonde just chuckled, the smoke dissipating around her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chuckled the woman, without bringing her eyes up from the engine. Anna watched for a moment, as the blonde rummaged around the engine, Anna clueless as to what could possible be wrong.

"Well..." said the blonde, standing back up from the engine, and pulling a rag out of her back pocket to wipe the grease from her hands. "It looks like you've got a blown piston, and your fuel line severed."

"Can...can you fix it?" Anna asked, feeling stupid as the woman just chuckled.

"No, not here at least. You're going to need some parts, and I don't have them.

"Oh..." Anna said quietly, feeling once again defeated. The blonde noticed Anna's mood, and smiled, trying to lighten the redhead's spirit.

"But..." the blonde said, Anna brought her gaze up to meet the woman's pale, icy blue eyes. "...I might be able to fix it, I've got loads of parts in my garage."

"I...I though there was no shop in town?" Anna asked, the blonde just chuckled.

"There isn't. I mean in my garage, at home." The blonde chuckled. "Come on, ill get you hooked up."

Anna just stood back, as the blonde got back in her truck, and turned to have the bed towards Anna's car. The blonde hopped out, and reached into the bed of her truck, grabbing a few chains. After a few moments, the front chassis of Anna car was chained up to the rear of the blondes car.

"You ready to go?" The blonde asked, again wiping the grease from her hands. Surprisingly, her pale blue painted nails were not chipped in any way, still glittery and beautiful. "Do you wanna grab some of your bags out of the car?" The blonde asked, pointing to the backseat of Anna's broken vehicle.

"Oh, no, that's okay." Anna blushed, walking around her car to the passenger seat of the blonde's truck. "I can get them later."

The blonde just smiled, and sat down in the drivers seat. Anna say herself down on the bench style seat of the truck, and closed the door beside her. The truck slowly pulled forward, the chains rattling behind them, as they and Anna's car slowly lurched forward.

"Thank you so much...I don't think I ever got your name?" Anna said. The blonde just chuckled, taking her right hand off the steering wheel, and reached over the seat.

"Elsa." The blonde smiled. Anna smiled back, and took the blonde's hand in hers. Although her skin was tough and calloused, it was also surprisingly soft.

"I'm Anna." The redhead said softly, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Elsa said, shaking the redhead's hand, before reaching down to the gear lever, the truck lurched as she shifted to a higher gear.

"Let's get you into town, you look freezing." Elsa chuckled, glancing down at Anna's shivering legs. Though the truck heater was on, a welcome warmth to Anna's slender legs, she has still been standing out in the cold for nearly half an hour. Elsa reached down underneath the bench seat, and pulled out a large, dented thermos.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Elsa asked, and Anna perked you. "It'll do you some good."

"Yes please." Anna said, louder than she would've liked. Elsa just chuckled, handing the thermos to the redhead. "I love hot chocolate."

"Me too." Elsa smiled. "Perfect for warming you up on a cold winter day like today."

Anna graciously took the thermos, and drank a small swing of the hot chocolate. The warm, thick, delicious liquid ran down her throat, tickling her tongue and warming her whole body. She let out a small groan, as she felt some feeling returning to her legs.

"Good right?" Elsa chuckled, as she shifted another gear, the truck again lurched forward, faster down the mountainside road.

"It's perfect." Anna smiled, screwing the cap back on the thermos. "Thank you."

After almost an hour (driving slowly due to towing the car behind them), the road started to straighten out, and after a bit more, the road got smoother. Paved road, Anna hadn't seen concrete for miles and miles.

"Here we are..." Elsa smiled, nodding her head forward, as they slowly drove up to a large wooden sign.

"...Arendelle."

The whole town looked like something out of a hallmark movie. Maine Street was just like Anna had imagined while looking at the map. Only a few buildings lined the street, a diner, a grocery store, an ice cream shop. And to Anna's surprise, a movie theatre, though it looked like it hadn't been updated for years, with only two movies playing. And, towards the end of the road, was the hotel. More like a bed and breakfast, it looked like an old Victorian mansion.

Elsa pulled the truck over in front of the hotel, and shut off the engine.

"Let's try and find you a place for the night." Elsa said, and it wasn't until now that Anna noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Some of the clouds had parted, leaving the sky a pale orange.

Anna hoped out of the truck, and waited for Elsa to round the front of the truck. As the walked up to the door of the b&b, Anna couldnt help but ask:

"Aren't you cold?" Anna said, with Elsa only wearing a thin t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Nah." Elsa chuckled. "Cold never bothered me."

Anna just smiled, as they walked up to the front door. But then, as Elsa spoke, her smile dropped away from her lips.

"Shit..." Elsa mumbled, looking at a sign on the door.

Closed for renovations

Sorry for the inconvenience

-Greg

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked, not having read the sign yet.

"He's been saying he's gonna fix this old dump for years..." Elsa mumbled under her breath, looking frustrated. "...and he never does."

"It's...closed?" Anna asked, her heart sinking. Elsa turned to face the redhead, who looked like she was about to cry. Elsa took a deep breath, and put a smile across her lips.

"Hey..." Elsa said softly, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. "...you...you can spend the night at my place."

"I...I can't ask you to do that." Anna mumbled, trying not to show the fact she desperately wanted a warm place to stay. Sleeping in her broken car, in this cold, wouldn't be an option.

"Please, it's no trouble." Elsa smiled, reassuring Anna. "My house is...well it's a bit out of town. If we go now, we can make it there before it gets dark."

"What happens when it gets dark?" Anna asked.

"The headlights on my truck aren't great." Elsa chuckled. "Surprised that bucket of bolts works at all."

"Well, you saved me, right?" Anna smiled. Elsa cheeks turned a rosy pink, as she smiled back.

"Guess I did." Elsa chuckled. She turned around, and started walking back towards the truck. "Come on, let's get you someplace warm..." Elsa chuckled "...and into some warmer clothes."

Elsa and Anna stepped back into the old truck, with the sky turning a pale purplish blue as the began to drive down the road. At the end of Main Street, Elsa took a right left turn, and almost immediately, the road went from paved, back to gravel. Even with her seatbelt on, Anna still bounced around, the bumpy gravel road was causing the whole truck to rock side to side.

After another few minutes of driving, and the sky now a dark pale blue, the drove into a clearing, and Anna's jaw dropped.

"That's...your house?" Anna asked, as she stared over the dashboard. Elsa just chuckled.

"It's more like a cabin." Elsa smiled, as the pulled closer to her home. "But yea, that's mine."

The log cabin looking home looked like something out of a painting. White snow blanketed the roof, and a plume of white smoke escaped from the red-brick chimney. As they pulled around the house, Anna's jaw fell to the floor. Across from Elsa's cabin, was a large frozen lake, at least ten times the size of a swimming pool. Elsa just chuckled at Anna's amazement, as she pulled the truck around to the other side of the cabin, towards a large barn. With the barn doors open, Elsa pulled the truck, towing Anna's car, into the wooden building.

"Well, here we are." Elsa smiled, turning the key to the ignition, the truck sputtering off. Anna slowly opened the passenger side door, and her nose was immediately flooded with smells. The dry mustyness of hay, the strong smell of damp old wood, and from the open barn door, pine trees and fresh fallen snow.

"I'm not gonna be able to do anything with your car tonight..." Elsa said, as she unhooked the chains from Anna's chassis. "...I can start tomorrow, see where the real trouble is."

"That's...fine..." Anna mumbled, as she stepped towards the barn door, staring out into the winter wonderland in front of her.

"This...this is where you live?" Anna asked, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "It's so...beautiful."

"It is isn't it." Elsa chuckled, as she tossed the chains back into the bed of her truck. Elsa reached towards Anna's door handle, attempting to retrieve one of the redhead's multiple suitcases. But the handle wouldn't budge. Elsa pulled harder, but still the door remained shut.

"Oh..." Anna said, turning to see the blonde struggling with her door. "...it does that sometimes."

"I can probably fix that." Elsa chuckled, pulling away from the door. "But I don't have any lights in here, and it's starting to get dark."

"That's okay." Anna said, her arms folded across her chest, again her body temperature dropping. "I can just wear this."

"Nonsense." Elsa chuckled, as she and Anna stared walking towards the cabin. "I've probably got something you could wear."

"You don't have to-" Ann started to speak, but Elsa interrupted.

"Please, you look freezing, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Elsa said, as snow crunched beneath their feet.

The closer they got to the cabin, Anna could practically feel the warmth radiating from the cozy looking cabin.

"Home sweet home..." Elsa smiled, opening up the large wooden door. Anna smiled, and stepped inside, a wave of heat immediately rushed over her chilled body.

As the door closed behind them, Elsa stomped her feet on a rug, knocking the snow from her boots, and Anna looked around the cabin interior.

Anna felt like she had stepped into a catalog for mountain living. The couch, the table, almost all the furniture was made of a dark wood, even the cushions were a deep red to match the brick fireplace at the end of the living room. There was a open concept style kitchen, with a large stove/oven combo, and an antique looking refrigerator. On one side of the fireplace was a hallway that led down to a large bathroom, on the other side lead down to a master bedroom, complete with its own small bathroom.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled. "...this place is beautiful."

"Thanks." Elsa chuckled, as she placed her boots next to the mat by the door. Anna followed suit, taking off her uggs and putting them next to Elsas clunky boots. Anna's bare feet immediately warmed on the wood floor, and her legs slowly stopped shivering.

"Let me get you something dry to change into." Elsa said, walking across the living room towards the hall. Anna, now knowing it was useless to argue, just nodded. As Elsa rummaged around in the bedroom, Anna stepped further into the living room towards the fireplace. Anna sighed as she got closer to the fire, her legs warming. She pulled her winter coat off of her torso, and lay it down on the couch, leaving her in a plain pink t-shirt.

"I got some sweats and-" Elsa started to say, but when she brought her gaze up from the pile of clothes, and over to Anna's petite frame, she drew silent.

"What?" Anna asked, noticing Elsa's stare. The redhead looked down her body, searching for what could've caused Elsa to draw speechless. "Did I track any snow inside?"

"N-no..." Elsa stuttered, her cheeks flushed bright red. After a moment, she shook her head, and stepped towards Anna.

"I, I got you some of my old clothes." Elsa said quietly, handing the bundle of clothes to Anna. The redhead smiled, and graciously accepted.

"It's just some old sweats, some wool socks, and a t-shirt."

Anna thanked the blonde, still not noticing just how red Elsa's cheeks were.

"I'll...I'll let you change." Elsa stuttered, walking down the hall to her bedroom, and shutting the door.

Anna pulled her t-shirt over her head, and tossed it onto the couch. Then, she grabbed her yoga pants by the waist, and pulled them down her legs, also tossing them onto the couch, leaving her in her matching pink bra and panties. Anna picked up the sweatpants from the couch, and pulled them up her legs. Warm, soft and fuzzy, Anna welcomed the blonde's old clothes, much better than her damp, thing leggings. Then she pulled the shirt over her head, it must've been the right size for Elsa, but on Anna it was slightly too big, a bit baggy. But Anna welcomed the cozy, oversized shirt.

"You can come out now." Anna giggled, as she sat on the couch, pulling the wool socks onto her cold feet. Elsa slowly opened her bedroom door, and stepped out. She too had changed out of her clothes, though instead of sweatpants, Elsa wore short gym shorts, that ended just above her mid thigh, and a tight short sleeve t-shirt.

It was then that Anna noticed two things.

One, Elsa had quite large breasts, at least double the size of Anna's. In the tight t-shirt, her chest was like two large mounds, nearly stretching the fabric of Elsa's shirt.

And two, Elsa's arms and legs were covered in tattoos. Up and down her arms, the blonde was covered in various art pieces. On one arm, around her wrists, she had a silhouette of a tree line, leading up to her forearm, with a night sky with a large moon just above her elbow. On her other arm, she had what looked like snowflakes on a breeze, wind gusts trailed up her forearm and over her elbow, up her bicep. Both Elsa's legs were covered in various tats, some Native American tribal pieces, some more snowflakes on one of her thighs. Both her feet had tattoos as well. On one foot, she had a small snowman, with stick arms and a carrot nose. On the other, a large reindeer.

"Wow..." Anna mumbled, looking over Elsa's body. "...you're tattoos..."

"I know..." Elsa blushed. "...it's a lot, right?"

"No, they're beautiful." Anna smiled, and Elsa blushed harder. "It must've taken a long time to get all that work done."

"Yea, it took a while." Elsa smiled, as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you, Uh, do you want something to drink?"

"More hot chocolate would be amazing." Anna smiled, and Elsa chuckled.

"So..." Elsa said, as she stared to fill a kettle full of water from the sink. "...why does it look like you have your whole life packed up in the backseat of your car?" Elsa asked, and Anna's smile dropped slightly.

"That's...it's a long story." Anna said quietly.

"Well, we've got time." Elsa smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blinding white creeped into her eyelids, forcing Anna to squint, as the morning sun came in through the large windows.

She rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up on the couch, the individual vertebrae of her spine popping as she arched her back, stretching her arms above her head. She yawned, craning her neck back, feeling as her bones rattled in her body.

Sleeping on the couch wasn't the most uncomfortable night, certainly better than sleeping in her car. But over the course of her sleep, she had settled into the soft cushions, and her bones ached from the long sleep.

She sleepily grabbed her phone from the coffee table in front of the couch, and opened up the home screen.

9:45 am

8% battery

"Shit..." Anna tiredly grumbled, placing her phone in airplane mode to conserve battery. She rolled her legs over the edge of the couch, her knees crackling as she slowly stood up. She took the blanket Elsa had laid over her the night before, and wrapped it around her shoulders. However cozy Elsa's oversized clothes had been, the fire died out in the middle of the night, and Anna was uncomfortably cold. With the blanket wrapped around her body, Anna slowly shuffled over to one of the large windows facing out of Elsa's living room.

"Wow..." Anna said quietly to herself. Gazing out of the large window, now in full daylight, Anna had a full view of the blonde's 'front yard.'

Elsa's cabin sat on the edge of a huge lake, with trees surrounding the shoreline. Snow had continued to fall overnight, blanketing the earth with a soft white blanket of fresh powder. Anna watched as a large bird flew over the calm, still water. It was a scene that you would see on a postcard.

Anna interrupted her own viewing, as her stomach grumbled, her hand covering her stomach to stifle her body's ache for food. She realized that the night before, all she had was hot chocolate. She was starving.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. After a moment, no answer.

"Elsa?" Anna called out again, now looking across the living room and down the short hallway to the blonde's room. She could faintly see that Elsa's bed was perfectly made, and the blonde was nowhere to be found.

Anna turned to look by the front door, and saw that Elsa's flannel and boots were both missing.

"She's already working on the car?" Anna though, as she walked over to the front door.

She slid on her UGG boots, which were thankfully dry. With them with a sweatpants, T-shirt, and blanket wrapped around her, Anna opened the large wooden door. A wave of cold air rushed past her body, and underneath the blanket, sending chills up her spine. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body, and stepped forward onto the top step, closing the door behind her. Fresh snow crunched beneath her feet, as she walked down the steps. She looked over to the barn where else I had parked her car, along with the blonde's own truck. Though she was unable to see Elsa, she heard the mechanic clinking of tools against metal. Anna slowly walked through the fresh fallen snow, and towards the barn.

As she walked close to the barn, Anna saw a pair of legs, covered in black skinny jeans, sticking out from underneath her car. The hood was popped open, and she heard the sound of a metal wrench fall to the ground, clanking as it did.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard Elsa's voice scream out from the car's underside. The scream started Anna, forcing her to squeak loudly, jumping back from the car.

Elsa slid her body out from under the car. She wore a white tank top, which along with the rest of her torso, was covered in black grease and oil. Around her nose, Elsa had smudges of black soot and dirt. Elsa chuckled, and pulled a rag from her back pocket, wiping her face as she sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Elsa chuckled, cleaning her hands on the rag.

"No, I, it's okay." Anna giggled, as Elsa forced herself up from the ground, whipping the dirt off of her back. "I just didn't realize you'd be out here so early."

"What can I say..." Elsa chuckled. "I'm an early riser."

"So...what do you think is wrong with it?" Anna asked, looking under the hood of her own car. "Is it...a...gasket?" Anna asked, trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"No." Elsa let out a sigh. "It's worse."

"Oh no." Anna sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"It looks like you threw a rod..." Elsa began to explain, Anna nodding like she knew what Elsa was saying.

"...and that punched a hole in your engine casing, and to top it off, it looks like it tore your fuel line."

"Is...is that bad?" Anna asked.

"I mean...I can fix it." Elsa said, scratching her head as she looked at the engine. "But, I don't have the parts."

Anna sighed, and a defeated look dragged down her freckled cheeks. Elsa, noticing Anna's sour mood, put a hand on her shoulder. The redhead looked up from the ground and into Elsa's eyes, her own watering, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, I said I can fix it, right?" Elsa gave a smile to Anna, who slowly nodded her head.

"So I will. I'll check he junkyard on the other side of town."

Anna gave a small smile, but her lips quickly turned to a pouty frown, as her stomach grumbled, loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Hungry?" Elsa chuckled, Anna just giggled and nodded.

"Come on, well drive into town. There's a diner there, we can get you some food." Elsa said, as she started to fish her car keys out of her pocket.

"Don't...don't you think you should, you know, change?" Anna giggled, eyeing Elsa up and down. Elsa looked down at the state of her own clothes, covered in grease and dirt.

"Yea..." Elsa chuckled. "Guess I should."

They both started to walk back to Elsa's cabin, Elsa leaving dark, dirt covered footprints in the snow as she walked. Elsa was first to walk up the steps, tamping her boots on the front rug. She held the door open for Anna, who smiled, and stepped inside. They both took their boots off, and left them by the front door.

"I should...probably take a shower." Elsa chuckled, brushing a strand of blonde hair over her ear.

"Yea." Anna giggled, still hugging the blanket around her body.

"You can, uh, pick some clothes out of my dresser, if you want." Elsa smiled, even under the black soot on her cheeks, Anna could see the red flushing her cheeks.

"I'm gonna...take a shower." Elsa said, oddly quietly. "Just...get whatever you want out of the fridge. I won't be long."

Elsa walked hurriedly towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Anna stood in the center of the living room, confused as to Elsa's rushed attitude to take a shower.

She brushed off the strange feeling, and shrugged her shoulder, turning towards the small kitchen. She opened the fridge, and was surprised to find it surprisingly bare. Only a few condiment bottles, a half drunk bottle of wine, and some old takeout. And also, thankfully, a half gallon of chocolate milk.

Anna took the chocolate milk, and as she reached for a glass in one of the cupboard, she heard the shower turn on. The sound of running water came faintly from the bathroom, as Anna poured herself a glass of chocolate milk. She placed the milk back into the fridge, and took a sip of the cold, chocolatey drink, she began walking across the living room.

Anna paused, as she reached the entrance to Elsa's room. She stood there for a moment, now fully realizing the situation she was in. She was in a stranger's house, in a stranger's clothes, and she was about to go rummaging through a strangers clothes. She paused, thinking, waiting. She didn't know what she was waiting for.

She knew she couldn't go into town wearing sweats and an oversized tshirt. But still, going through Elsa's clothes felt...wrong?

But for some reason, it didn't. Anna felt comfortable, and surprisingly, safe. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

In this blonde, tattooed girl's cabin, in the middle of the woods, Anna felt like she was safer than she had felt in years. Her mind began to drift back, to the life she had left behind. Not feeling safe in her own home, always looking over her shoulder, waiting for that redhead to find her...

Anna shook her head, and after taking another sip of chocolate milk, she stepped into Elsa's room.

It was decorated much like the rest of the house. Her bedsheets were a deep, dark blue, with multiple pillows of various shades of blue at the head of the bed. Elsa had a large closet, with multiple flannels and various coats hanging up. The room was surprisingly scarce, with end tables on either side of the large bed, and single dresser beside the bed against the wall.

Anna walked up to the dresser, and placed her glass on top of it. She slowly pulled the top drawer open, and the drawer was filled with T-shirt's, each neatly folded, and unsurprisingly, all a dark blue or black. Anna chuckled, not surprised by the color selection. She searched for a second, and found a lighter blue t-shirt, size small, that she was sure wouldn't fit Elsa, due to the blonde's large bust.

She slid the drawer closed, and opened the second drawer, which was full of jeans, thick work pants, and a few pairs of yoga pants.

Anna picked out a pair of skinny jeans, which for sure wouldn't be skinny on her. But due to her clothes not yet being dry, and the rest of her luggage stuck in her car, she had no other option.

She slid the second drawer closed, and looking for socks, opened the third drawer.

Anna's eyes immediately shot wide, as she looked into the contents of the drawer.

The third drawer of Elsa's dresser was full of underwear. But not the underwear Anna expected. Instead of finding boy shorts, or even spanks, The entire drawer was full of lace thongs. Anna quickly shut the drawer, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Elsa was a tomboy, with all of her tattoos, the sides of her head being shaved, Anna never expected to see such feminine clothing.

She slowly opened the drawer, and again looked at the contents. Most of the panties were black, or dark blue, much like the rest of Elsa's wardrobe. But a few pairs stood out, being baby blue, white, Anna even saw a pair of bright pink underwear. As she stared into the drawer, she couldn't stop the mental image forming in her head. The idea of Elsa, this hardened, tatted up punk, in lace panties.

Anna shook her head, trying to clear the though. But it didn't leave her. She still saw Elsa, wearing the scandalous, lace underwear. In her head, Elsa looked...Anna's stomach flipped as she thought of the blonde.

In her mind, Elsa looked...sexy.

As she looked into the drawer, Anna heard the shower sputter to a stop, the sound of running water was replaced with silence. Anna quickly shut the drawer, grabbed the shirt and pants she had picked out, and her glass of chocolate milk, and rushed out of the room.

She threw the clothes onto the couch, and quickly wrapped the blanket around herself, sitting down in the couch. Just in time, as Elsa opened the bathroom door.

Anna's eyes again grew wide, as Elsa stepped out of the bathroom. Her long blonde hair was wrapped up in a towel atop her head, with another towel wrapped around her torso. The towel was large, but it still just barely came below her core, covering just to her upper thighs.

Elsa made eye contact with Anna, and quickly hid behind the door.

"Shit..." Elsa mumbled. "...s-sorry, I k-kinda...forgot you were there."

Anna's cheeks were flushed bright red, and, surprisingly and involuntary, the redhead pressed her thighs together. A warmth slowly grew between her legs, and her stomach was flipping around inside her.

"I-it's o-kay..." Anna stuttered. "I...didn't see anything."

But Anna had.

Just as Elsa had shut the bathroom door, Elsa towel had furled up. For a nanosecond, Anna thought she had caught a glimpse of Elsa's...

Anna shook her head, trying to again clear the though of the blonde.

"I'll...cover my eyes..." Anna said, putting her hand over her eyes. "...you can walk to your room now."

After a moment, Anna heard the bathroom door open. She heard footsteps creaking the wooden floor, as Elsa walked across the living room. As the footsteps approached the other side of the room, near Elsa's door, Anna couldn't help herself.

She ever so slightly spread her fingers, and opened her eye just a fraction.

She couldn't help her curiosity. Just as she opened her eye, peering through her finger, she caught another quick glimpse of Elsa. But this time, she saw more than she expected.

For just a moment, before Elsa's door swung shut, Anna saw more than she bargained for. Elsa's towel dropped to the ground, dropping off of her body to reveal her bare backside. It was only half a second, but Anna saw enough.

Elsa's rear was just as pale as the rest of her skin, though her glutes were firm, round, and...perfect?

Anna quickly shot up from the couch, the blanket flying off of her shoulders. She rushed over to the kitchen sink, splashing cold water on her face.

"Anna, what are you doing..." the redhead whispered to herself, as the cold water ran down her cheeks.

She grabbed a kitchen towel, and wiped the water off of her face, before turning back to the living room.

Anna quickly stripped off the sweatpants and oversized t-shirt, and tossed them onto the coffee table. She pulled the clean shirt over her head, and surprisingly, it fit well. It hugged her breasts slightly, and sat just above her waistline. She pulled the 'skinny' jeans over her legs, and they of course didn't fit. They were tight enough to not look strange, but they still weren't as tight as she'd have liked.

She sat back down in the couch, and grabbed her glass of chocolate milk, quickly drinking the remainder of the glass.

"What are you doing Anna..." she whispered to herself. "Why...are you looking at..."

After a moment, Anna heard Elsa's door creak open. She looked over to the sound, and saw Elsa wearing, unsurprisingly, all dark colors. Dark blue jeans, and a tshirt blue. Elsa had her hair in a long, plaited braid, that hung own her back. Even now, staring at Elsa fully clothed, Anna couldn't help but imagine the lace underwear beneath Elsa's denim pants.

"So, do you, uh, wanna go into town?" Elsa asked. Anna stood up from the couch, and simply nodded yes. Elsa smiled a shy smile, and walked over to the front door. Anna turned to face the door, and as she did, her jaw dropped.

Her suspicions confirmed.

As Elsa bent over to grab her boots, just above the waistline of her jeans, Anna saw a black, lace thong, peaking up from Elsa's rear.

She quickly shut her jaw, as Elsa stood back up, sliding her feet into her clunky boots.

Elsa turned around, and Anna quickly diverted her gaze, looking out of the large windows to the lake.

"Well, come on..." Elsa chuckled, Anna turned to face her. "Get your shoes on." Anna smiled a shy smile, and stepped towards the door, sliding her feet into her soft ugg boots.

.

.

.

For the first few minutes, the drive was incredibly quiet. Neither Anna nor Elsa spoke a word. "Did Elsa know I saw...no she couldn't have. But what if she...I mean, she was only in a towel..." Anna thought, as the old rusty truck rolled down the snowy dirt road.

"So..." Elsa spoke, for the first time in minutes, Anna came out of her mind daze.

"...I hope you're not a picky eater." Elsa chuckled. "There's really only one place in town to eat, granny's diner. We don't have a McDonald's or anything."

"D-diner is fine." Anna stuttered quietly.

Then, she said something. A question that had been rattling around in her brain since the night before. She didn't mean to blurt it out, but for some reason, she couldn't help herself.

"Why...are you being so nice to me?" Anna asked.

For a moment, Elsa sat in silence. Her eyes drifted from the road, down to the steering wheel, back to the road, as if she was trying to formulate an answer.

After a few silent moments, Elsa took a deep breath, and sighed, giving Anna a small smile.

"I mean...why not?" Elsa chuckled, her cheeks flushing pink. "Im not gonna leave a damsel in distress with nowhere to sleep."

Anna's lips curved into a small smile, as did Elsa's.

"You're nice, you're cu-" Elsa cut herself off, her cheeks turning from pink to bright red.

"Was she about to call me...cute?" Anna thought to herself, her own cheeks now turning bright red.

"You're..." Elsa stuttered, struggling to find the words.

A few more moments of awkward silence passed, before Elsa spoke again.

"So..." she said quietly. "Tell me more about this...this guy you were running from."

Another moment of silence, as Anna felt chills run down her spine.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Elsa quickly said, but Anna shook her head.

"It's okay." Anna said softly. "I...I trust you."

Elsa's cheeks were still bright red, as Anna took a deep breath, and readied herself.

"At first, everything was great..." Anna spoke, her tone much more monotone. "...but after a while, Hans started to...well, things got complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I really can't believe someone would do something like that." Elsa grumbled angrily. The rusted old truck bumped along the dirt road, snow covering the ground around them.

"So he just...god..." Elsa sighed.

"I know..." Anna said, her cheeks flushed pink. "...some guys just, they think they can do whatever they want."

"But, touching you like that, hitting you..." Elsa rolled her eyes. A moment of silence deafened the air between them, as the truck slowly bumped along, finally reaching paved road. They were close to town now.

"He should be put in jail for what he did to you." Elsa grumbled, the veins in her forehead visibly popping from her anger.

"His parents are rich." Anna sighed, her head hanging low. "His brothers too. It's all just...I had to get out of that situation."

"So, you just ran away?" Elsa asked.

"Yea. Just packed up my bags while he was at work, and drove. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to leave."

"Well, good for you girl." Elsas anger subsided, and she gave the redhead a small smile, and slid her hand over the bench seat, placing it on Anna's knees. The redhead blushed, and placed her hand on top of Elsa's. For a moment, their hands just sat on Anna's knee, the redhead's fingers slowly began to close around Elsa's pale hand. It was instinctive, Anna's hand wrapping around Elsa's.

After a moment, Elsa pulled her hand away, her cheeks bright red. Anna seemed a bit started, almost saddened, that Elsa pulled away from her so suddenly. She had started to enjoy the warmth and kindness from the blonde, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

But she tried not to think too much of it, and instead decided to change up the conversation.

"So..." Anna said quietly, as Elsa's eyes looked straight ahead to the road.

"...how long have you lived in Arendelle?"

"I've..." Elsa paused for a moment, and exhaled, as if she was holding in her breath.

"...I've loved her for the last 10 years or so."

"Where did you live before?" Anna asked.

"...you really want to know about my life?" Elsa asked, almost surprised the someone took an interest in her.

"Of course." Anna said with a smile. "I mean, I've told you my story. Now you get to tell me yours."

"..." Elsa paused. After a moment, she sighed, and returned Anna's smile.

"...I used to live in Los Angeles." Elsa said quietly.

"Really?" Anna said, louder than she had meant to. Elsa's eyes shot wide for a moment, surprised at the redhead's loudness.

"Me too! That's where i...well it's where is used to live to."

"Then you can see why I moved." Elsa chuckled, though Anna's puzzled look showed she didn't know what the blonde meant.

"I just...I dealt with a lot of stuff there too. Not like you did, but...I had to get out of there."

"Why?" Anna asked, and Elsa's eyes dropped.

"Oh, no, please, If it's too much-" Anna started to say.

"No no, it's fine..." Elsa quietly spoke, almost a whisper. "It's just...well, I guess I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Anna asked, as Elsa's face became more pale than her normal pasty complexion.

Elsa slowly looked up from the steering wheel, and glanced over at Anna.

"Anna..." Elsa said slowly, as if she was holding in the worlds deepest, darkest secret.

"...Anna, I'm-"

"DEER!"

The redhead shouted, and Elsa's wide eyes darted back to the road, in the nic of time. Elsa pulled hard on the steering wheel, barely fast enough to swerve her truck out of the way, slamming on the brakes. Elsa and Anna both lurched forward, without their seatbelts they surely would've gone through the windshield, as the truck skidded to a halt. A large deer darted past the front of the truck, and just as fast as it had appeared, it was gone, disappearing into the trees on the side of the road.

Elsa and Anna day, wide eyed in their seats, both of their breathing labored and heavy. Adrenaline rushed through then bodies, coursing through their veins. For a moment, all they could hear was the creaking of the truck's engine, and their own heavy breathing.

Then, a chuckled. After that, laughter. In a fit of adrenaline fueled hysteria, they both began to laugh out loud. They laughed so hard, tears began to form in their eyes. For a minute, they laughed together.

"Holy...shit..." Anna stuttered, her voice strained and her breathing heavy.

"I know, right..." Elsa chuckled, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, pushing a strand of platinum hair behind her ear.

"...fuck..."

After a while, they came down from their laughter, and wiped the happy tears from their eyes.

"Ready to get some food?" Elsa stuttered, still softly chuckling.

"Yea, is fucking starving." Anna giggled.

Elsa released the brakes, and the truck rolled forward.

.

.

.

"Granny's diner." Elsa said, as she shut the truck door behind her. Anna stepped out of the passenger seat, snow crunching beneath her ugg boots. Elsa walked around to the passenger side of the truck, and stood next to Anna, who was just staring at the diner.

It was like something out of the 1950's. The front of the building was all stainless steel, with red stripes horizontal all over the front. Above the door, was a large neon sign that read "Granny's". Other neon signs lit up the windows, 'hot coffee' 'fresh pie' even a 'Coca-Cola' sign.

"Wow..." Anna said softly, causing Elsa to chuckle.

"I know, right?" Elsa laughed. "It's like-"

"A time machine." Anna said quietly. She stood back and marveled at the silver, shiny building, lit up in bright neon colors. Elsa stood next to her for a moment, just watching as Anna wondered at the old diner.

"Well, don't just stand there..." Elsa chuckled, bringing Anna's attention away from the diner, and to the platinum haired girl.

"Let's go in."

Elsa heals the door open for Anna, who's jaw dropped as soon as she stepped inside.

If the outside of the diner was impressive, the inside was even more so.

The floors were black and white checkered, and the booth seats were red leather, just like out of a movie. There was a stainless steel bar top, and behind it, soda fountains and milkshake machines. Multiple neon signs hung on the walls, filling the room with bright colors. Old movie poster for grease, back to the future, and others hung on the walls.

Elsa laughed as Anna slowly picked her jaw up from the floor. The redhead looked around, and saw that the diner had hardly anyone in it. An elderly couple sat in a booth, while a younger man, probably in his mid 40's Anna guess, sat at the bar with, surprisingly, a beer mug.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked, grabbing Anna's attention. "Booth, or bar?"

"Umm..." Anna puzzled for a moment, spoiled for choice. The restaurant was nearly empty, they had their pick of where to sit. Anna looked over, and saw an older woman, probably late 70's, dressed in a 1950's style waitress outfit, standing behind the stainless steel bar top.

"The bar?" Anna suggested, and Elsa chuckled. The platinum blonde lead Anna over to the bar top, where they both sat down on the red, cushioned bar stools. Almost immediately, the older waitress walked over to them, and greeted them both with a wide smile.

"Well good morning Miss Elsa." Said the waitress, in a sweet, grandmotherly voice, with a wide smile across her wrinkled cheeks.

"Morning Granny." Elsa smiled back, as the older waitress (who Anna saw had a name tag, with Granny written on it in cursive lettering) place menus in front of both of them.

"And who is this you have with you?" Granny smiled at Anna, who's cheeks flushed red, as she returned the wide grin.

"This is Anna." Elsa smiled, and Anna just gave a small wave of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Anna." Granny smiled, holding out her wrinkled hand. And smiled, taking the older woman's hand, and gingerly shook it.

"Now what will it be for you Miss Anna?" Granny asked. "What can I start you off with? Coffee? Tea? Glass of milk?"

"Umm..." Anna hummed, staring down at the menu. "...d-do you have, hot chocolate?"

"Why of course we do dear." Granny said with a smile, and Elsa stifled a laugh. "Would you like whipped cream on top?"

"Y-yes please." Anna said sheepishly, though the smile still sat on her lips.

"And for you Miss Elsa, I assume the usual?" Granny now turned her smile to the blonde, who simply nodded. The older woman turned to the other side of the counter, grabbing a couple mugs to make their drinks.

"The usual?" Anna whispered to Elsa, who just grinned.

"Half got chocolate, half coffee." Elsa chuckled. "With whipped cream and cinnamon on top."

"Damn..." Anna chuckled. " that sounds pretty good."

After a few moments, Granny turned back to the girls, with a mug in each hand, both topped with whipped cream, and with small flecks of cinnamon.

"I added a little cinnamon to yours dear..." Granny smiled at Anna, as she set the mugs down in front of the girls. "I think you'll like it."

"Thank you ma'am." Anna smiled, as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug of hot coco.

"Oh please, call me Granny." Smiled the old woman. "Everybody does."

Anna took a sip from her mug, and the drink was just as good as Elsa's. The warm, thick chocolate trickled down her throat, warming her insides. She let out a soft happy groan, as the chocolatey goodness coated her tongue.

"Mmmm..." Anna hummed.

"I told you it would be good." Granny chuckled, before turning away and walking down the bar, to the older man sitting a few seats away from them.

"Anna..." Elsa chuckled, as the redhead set her mug down on the bar top. Anna turned her head to face Elsa, who giggled.

"Anna, you've got..." Elsa gestured with her finger, whipping her own nose. Anna crosses her eyes to look at the bridge of her nose, and saw a fluff of white on the top of her nose. She blushed, quickly grabbing a napkin, and whipping away the whipped cream.

"Sorry." Anna said softly, whipping her nose again, making sure to get every bit of cream off.

"Don't worry..." Elsa chuckled. "...it was cute."

There it was again. Anna's cheeks blushed even darker red. Elsa had called her cute again. Was she just being sweet? Or was she-

"Now, what can I get you girls to eat?" Granny broke Anna's train of though, as she stood in front of the girls. Anna, flustered, grabbed up her menu and looked over the options. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even looked at the food options.

"I'll have-" Elsa began to say, but granny interrupted her.

"Your usual?" Chuckled the old woman.

"You know me so well Granny." Elsa chuckled, handing her menu to the old woman. Anna quickly scanned the menu, and picked her breakfast.

"I'll have...the pancakes please." Anna said quietly, folding her menu. Granny smiled, and took the menu from Anna. She shouted into the back, telling the chef what food to prepare.

"Gramps, we got a silver dollar stack, and a French toast platter."

"You got it hun." Shouted a voice from the back, lower and more grumbly than Granny's.

"Gramps?" Anna chuckled.

"Granny and Gramps have been running the diner since...well before I ever got here." Elsa smiled, taking a sip of her coffee/coco drink.

"They seem to know you pretty well." Anna said, taking a sip of her own coco.

"I come here a few times a week." Elsa smiled. "I don't really cook for myself a lot."

"I noticed." Anna chuckled. "Your fridge is pretty empty."

"Yea." Elsa smiled, her cheeks flushing pink.

After a few minutes, both Elsa and Anna had finished their drinks, and Granny was in the back, presumably helping her husband prepare the food.

"So..." Anna said, drinking in the last sip of her coco. "...what were you going to say, back in the truck?"

"What?" Elsa asked, turning her head to face the redhead.

"I asked why you left LA. And you said you were 'somthing'?"

"Oh...right..." Elsa's blush went away, and the pale returned to her cheeks. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled.

"Anna..."

"Pancake stack for you..." Granny broke the tension between the girls, both their faces turned to the older woman. Granny set down plates in front of each of them, both piled high with food.

"And French toast for you." Granny smiled, sliding the plate in front of Elsa.

Anna's plate was piled high, with at least 6 fluffy, warm pancakes, covered in dripping melted butter. Elsa plate had what looked like almost a whole loaf of bread, battered and fried to become French toast. Anna's eyes grew wide, marveling at the mountains of food in front of them.

"You girls need to get some meat on your bones." Granny chuckled, placing a bottle of maple syrup between them.

"Thanks Granny." Elsa smiled, quickly grabbing her fork and knife, cutting into a slice of French toast. Anna took a moment, and gather the strength she needed to tackle the mound of food in front of her, before grabbing up her own fork and knife, and cutting into her pancakes.

.

.

.

"Oh...my...god..." Anna groaned, leaning forward over her plate of half eaten pancakes. She had managed to eat almost 4 pancakes, but there was still just as many left on her plate.

"I'm so full..." she mumbled, rubbing her stomach, which felt like it was close to bursting.

"Me too." Elsa chuckled, sliding her own plate away from her. She had managed to eat over half of her French toast, but there was still plenty left on her plate.

Without being asked to, Granny walked over to the girls, with two styrofoam containers, and started putting their leftover food in the to go trays.

"Granny, that was so good." Anna grumbled, her stomach feeling bloated.

"As always, it was delicious." Elsa chuckled. "My compliments to Gramps."

"I'm sure he will appreciate it, like always." Granny smiled, closing up the to go trays and placing them in front of the girls. Elsa reached into her back pocket for her wallet, but the old woman stopped her.

"Oh come now dear, you know your money is no good here." Granny smiled.

"Granny..." Elsa groaned, with a smile on her face. "Please..."

"No no no, you have helped us out plenty. You know you don't have to pay."

"At least let me pay for Anna." Elsa said, as the redhead reached to her own back pocket. Embarrassingly, she had left her wallet in her car, which was still broken down and back at Elsa's. Anna blushed, as Elsa and Granny argued.

"Come now, any friend of yours is always welcome here." Granny smiled, now looking to Anna, who smiled back.

"You don't owe us anything deary."

"Th-thank you, Granny." Anna stuttered, and the old woman just smiled back at her. After placing the food containers into a bag, Granny bid the girls goodbye, both Elsa and Anna stood up from the bar top.

"She's so nice." Anna said quietly, Elsa just chuckled.

"Yea, she really is." Elsa smiled.

"Hey...you..." the girls heard a slurred, drunken grumble from down the bar.

"Him, however..." Elsa groaned, as both girls turned to face the voice who had spoken out.

The man seated down the bar from them had turned in his seat, now facing the girls. His clothes were ratty and torn up, his jeans stained with grease and dirt, along with his jacket. He had a dirty 5 o'clock shadow, and his face was covered in grease and soot. He looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks, and Anna swore she could smell his breath from across the restaurant, it stank of beer and cigarettes.

"What do you want Alexander?" Elsa asked, her tone sounding very annoyed.

"You...think you can just...eat for free b'cause you fix tings?" Grumbled the drunken man. Elsa was visibly annoyed, almost on the verge of anger.

"I tried to pay, but Granny is just too nice." Elsa smiled confidently, annoying the drunk. "Obviously, she still lets you drink at 9 am."

"I...brought my...own beer." Grumbled the drunk, grabbing his beer mug and gulping down the last swing of pale yellow alcohol.

"Lovely." Elsa groaned, grabbing Anna's arm to pull her out of the diner.

"You...stupid dyke..." grumbled Alexander.

The last word cut through the air like a knife. The whole diner fell silent, even the kitchen ceased to make noise. Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, her whole body stiff with rage. Anna stood frozen, not believing what she just heard.

Elsa released Anna's arm, and slowly turned to face the drunken man, arrogantly smiling while sitting on the bar stool.

"Don't make me kick your ass...again." Elsa hissed, the words spat like venom out of her mouth. Her eyes had become angry slits, and her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were bright white.

"You didn't...beat me last time." Alexander grumbled, his eyes glazed over. Granny stood at the end of the bar, arms crossed in frustration, as she stared at the drunk.

"Yes, I did." Elsa hissed. "And if you ever speak to me that way again, I'll beat you so hard, you'll be drinking you meals through a straw."

Alexander gave a huff and a chuckled, and swiveled in his seat to turn back to the bar, almost falling off of the stool.

"Alright, out!" Granny shouted, flapping her towel at Alexander. He held his hands over his face, as Granny whipped him with the small towel.

"Get out of my restaurant!" She shouted. "You're not welcome here any more!"

"Alright, alright." Alexander grumbled. "I'm goin..."

Elsa and Anna both watched as the drunken man stumbled out of his seat, his legs shaking as her walked. As he walked past them, Elsas eyes shot daggers into him, Alexander just drunkenly chuckling to himself. After a few moments of drunken stumbling, he walked out of the diner, the door swinging shut behind him.

"I'm so sorry about that dear." Granny said to Elsa, as she walked out from behind the bar top. "I shouldn't have let him in."

"It's...it's okay Granny." Elsa took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily.

"He's just an asshole."

"Well he shouldn't have called you names." Granny said, patting Elsa on the shoulder. "That was very rude of him."

"I know." Elsa sighed. "But I've been called worse."

"Still, it's no excuse." Granny sighed. "But here..." she said, walking back to the bar, she grabbed two to go cups, and handed them to Elsa and Anna.

"Hot chocolate, for the road."

"Granny..." Elsa's smile returned, as she and Anna took the warm cups from the old woman. "...you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to." Granny smiled. Elsa and Anna both thanked her, and turned to walk out of the diner, only to find that the old couple, who had been sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant, and had seen the whole ordeal, were standing behind them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dunlap." Elsa smiled, the older couple smiling back at the girls.

"You know..." said Mrs. Dunlap. "...for what it's worth, I'm glad you finally found someone."

Anna's eyes grew wide, as Elsa's face went gaunt white.

"No, were not...I-"

"You two make a lovely couple." Mr. Dunlap smiled at the two girls, Anna's eyes grew even wider.

Frozen in place, both Elsa and Anna were speechless. The older couple walked past them towards the register, bidding them a good day.

After a moment of awkward silence, Elsa took a step forward towards to door. Anna broke out of her confused trance, and followed behind the blonde. They walked out of the diner, and up to Elsa's truck. The blonde walked around to the drivers side, sliding in and placing the food containers on the bench seat next to her. Anna opened the passenger door, and closed the door as she slid into the seat. After a moment, Elsa started the truck, and pulled away from the diner.

For the first few minutes of the drive, neither girl spoke a single word. Anna replayed the scene over and over in her head.

'Dyke' stung her ears, even as she only imagined the word. Why did Alexander call Elsa that work. Was he just drunk? Or...

"Anna..." Elsa finally spoke, breaking Anna from her thoughts. The redhead looked over to the blonde, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna asked, though she had a feeling she knew what the blonde was about to say.

"Anna...I'm..." Elsa said quietly, as though the words were even hard to say.

"I'm..."

"Elsa..." Anna said, reaching her hand over the bench seat, placing it on top of the blonde's. Elsa's eyes drifted over from the road to Anna's green eyes. The redhead just gave Elsa a warm smile.

"You're a lesbian." Anna said, and Elsa's eyes drew wide.

"I know."

"H-how...how did you..." Elsa stuttered, and even though she tried to pull her hand away from Anna's, the redhead just gripped Elsa's palm.

"Your tattoos, your haircut, the way you dress..." Anna said, almost giggling.

"And the way I keep seeing you look at me."

"I...I'm not..." Elsa stuttered.

"Don't think I didn't notice." Anna giggled. "The way you blush every time our hands touch, the way you look away whenever you think you've stared at me too long. I've seen it."

"Anna, I..." Elsa stuttered. "...I just...I don't want to tell you." Elsa sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "I though, if you knew, you wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" Anna asked, tightening her grip on Elsa's hand. "Wouldn't want to stay in your house? Wouldn't be more than grateful that you were fixing my car?" Anna giggled. "Elsa, you being a lesbian doesn't change any of that."

The platinum blonde sat in silence, as Anna continued to hold her hand. Elsa looked back to the road, unable to look Anna in the eyes any longer.

"And I know you're attracted to me." Anna giggled, Elsas cheeks going from pale white to bright red. "I see the way you look at me."

Elsa said nothing, and just stared right ahead to the road.

"And..." Anna said, taking a deep breath in, and exhaling. She didn't know what Elsa's reaction would be. But after thinking about it, Anna knew how she felt. She never thought she would feel the way she felt, not after Hans. And especially not towards a woman. But she couldn't deny her feelings.

"Elsa, I'm attracted to you too." Anna said it. And she knew in her heart it was true. She wasn't saying it to be nice, or just to comfort Elsa after the events of the diner. Anna really meant it.

Even after only just two days, Anna liked Elsa.

And Elsa liked Anna.

"Anna...you..." Elsa stuttered, tears forming in her eyes. The redhead just squeezed Elsa's hand, and for the first time, Elsa returned the grip, turning her palm to interlace her fingers with Anna's.

"Just drive Elsa." Anna giggled, not releasing her grip on the platinum blonde's hand.

"To the junkyard, right?"

"Yea." Elsa nervously chuckled, still grasping Anna's palm.

The rest of the drive, Anna's hand never left Elsa's. The blonde seemed much more at ease, as if the weight of the world (or the weight of carrying a huge secret) had been lifted from her.

As for Anna, she was overjoyed that someone genuine, kind and sweet, actually cared about her.

She never thought it would be a woman, let alone a tattooed, punk woman.

But she landed in Elsa's lap. And even though she wanted her car fixed, she knew that she didn't want to leave this Platinum blonde.


End file.
